Traîtrise
by Jensee
Summary: Et oui: je suis sadique; et oui: te faire du mal me fait du bien.


Misaki.

Encore toi. Tu es le seul qui se dresse encore devant moi, tu sais ? Personne d'autre ne me tient encore tête alors que tout est de ta faute.

Est-ce que tu le sais ça, que c'est à cause de toi et uniquement à cause de toi que je suis devenu ainsi ? Non, surement pas… tu ne vois rien. Plus rien depuis que nous avons rencontré Mikoto.

Tu crois toujours que c'est moi t'ais trahi en premier, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es persuadé que je suis le seul à avoir déclenché cette situation. Et pourtant… Pourtant, Misaki, c'est toi, le premier à m'avoir trahi. C'est toi, le premier, qui m'ais abandonné.

Avant que tout ne commence, nous étions tous les deux, toujours. Tout le temps. On nageait presque dans la merde mais rien ne nous séparait. Et ce n'était pas difficile de me contenter de ce que j'avais même si je voulais plus. Et puis Mikoto est arrivé et je suis devenu invisible à tes yeux. Tout ce que tu voyais était ce foutu roi rouge. Tu ne parlais plus que de lui.

Tu es le premier à m'avoir trahi, Misaki. Tu m'as laissé errer seul sur le bas-côté sans même y penser. Et j'aurais dû suivre comme un gentil petit mouton ? Le monde dans lequel tu m'as entrainé n'a pas tardé à me dégouter, sans toi à mes côtés pour me tempérer. J'ai voulu devenir plus fort ; surpasser Mikoto et tous les autres pour que tu ne voies plus que moi.

Le roi bleu n'est pas mieux que les autres mais il ne pose pas beaucoup de questions et je savais que m'allier à lui te rendrait furax. Quoi de mieux pour attirer de nouveau ton attention que me rallier à ton pire ennemi ? Et j'avais atteint mon but : je devenais plus fort.

Mais tu ne me voyais toujours pas pourtant. Ton regard de pure haine me brulait mais tu continuais de me parler de Mikoto, encore et encore. Je crois bien que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris. Toi, tu ne comprenais pas, tu croyais que j'avais juste changé de camp alors que je n'ai fait que cela à cause de toi. Mais tu ne peux tout simplement pas comprendre, car tu ne m'aimes pas et ne m'a jamais aimé. En tout cas, pas comme j'aurais voulu que ce soit le cas. Toi, tu n'aimais que Mikoto.

Est-ce que tu peux simplement imaginer à quel point ça peut faire mal ? Non, surement pas. Tu me crois fou ? Bien sur que je suis fou. Je suis fou d'amour et de douleur. Fou de toi mais tu ne me vois pas.

Dorénavant, Misaki, je veux te faire mal, aussi mal que ça m'a fait mal quand tu m'as planté cette aiguille dans le cœur. Je veux te combattre, parce que c'est le seul moment où ton attention est entièrement dirigée sur moi. Je veux te frapper, parce c'est le seul moment où je peux enfin te toucher. Je veux te battre, parce que c'est définitivement le seul moyen de te soumettre.

Oui, je suis sadique, et oui, ça me fait du bien de te faire du mal. Mais je n'aime pas que les autres te fassent souffrir, et je sais que Mikoto t'a fait mal.  
Je sais que tu pleures sa mort et que maintenant, tu te sens seul et que tu as l'impression qu'un gouffre s'ouvre sous tes pieds à chaque fois que tu fais l'effort de te lever. Je sais que tu regarde presque avec envie les rambardes des ponts et que tu prends peur lorsqu'il devient trop difficile de t'en détacher.  
Je sais que pour chasser ce sentiment angoissant, tu prends ton skate et tu roules, trop vite, jusqu'à ne sentir plus rien d'autre que le vent qui te fouette le visage, et ce trou dans ton ventre qui ne veut pas s'en aller.  
Je sais que tu te retiens de frapper quelque chose pour avoir un peu de cette douleur physique qui semble si douce à côté de celle, invisible, insidieuse, qui habite ton être.

Je peux te réconforter, tu sais. J'ai encore un peu de cette tendresse qui n'a jamais existé que pour toi. Je t'aime. Je t'aime encore. Malgré tout ce gâchis et cette envie presque irrépressible de faire mal, -Faire du mal pour que la douleur parte- je t'aime encore, et il suffirait que tu relâches un instant tes épaules crispées par la peine et la haine pour que je te prenne contre moi.  
Tu ne m'aimes pas mais peut importe. Je peux faire en sorte que tu aies besoin de moi, encore une fois. Que tu m'accorde encore le droit de dire ton prénom sans que je n'ais à te le voler. Que tu pleures, si tu veux, contre mon torse, parce que je suis le seul qui te connaisse suffisamment pour que tu te le permettre.  
Je sais que tu le sais. Que tu le voies dans mes yeux. Et je sais que ça te fait peur, parce que tu es tenté d'accepter. Je sais que mes yeux te donnent envie d'accepter. De croire en moi à nouveau. De me laisser combler le vide viscéral qui te dévore. De te réconforter, comme personne d'autre ne pourra le faire, parce que personne d'autre ne te connais aussi bien.  
Je ferais tout pour te faire accepter. Je serais déloyal –encore- s'il le faut. Mais c'est ta faute, Misaki. C'est toujours ta faute.

Peut-être que ça me réconfortera aussi.

* * *

**Deuxième OS sur K... Je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas posté. (Si y'a des gens qui attendent le Tsuna Project, je sais pas quand je vais le poster, parce que je ne sais pas _comment_ je vais le poster) J'ai décidé de poster quelques uns de mes OS, en partie parce que mon dossier bric à brac commence à être un peu trop chargé (202 pages O_o') et aussi parce que mon nombre d'auteur en favoris était plus élevé que mon nombre d'histoires publiées, mais ça c'est une raison débile.**

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, désolé pour le commentaire du haut, je suis juste pas dans le mode pour me casser la tête à écrire quelque chose de constructif alors autant ne rien écrire du tout (et du coup, j'ai fait un pavé ici -_-', merci ma logique)**

**-L'espoir fait vivre, les reviews aussi.-**


End file.
